I Miss You
by dragongoddess13
Summary: i made a mistake, and now i miss you. song fic. azureshipping!


_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

_**Where you can always find me **_

_**We'll have Halloween on Christmas**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**_

_**We'll wish this never ends**_

"I'm an idiot. Me ,Seto Kaiba, am a complete idiot. I had everything. I had her. I let my foolish pride get in the way. I put work ahead of her and now I've lost her." Seto Kaiba thought starring up at the ceiling from his once warm bed.

_**Where are you and I'm so sorry**_

_**I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight**_

_**I need somebody and always **_

_**This sick strange darkness **_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting every time.**_

"I have to get her back. I haven't slept since she left me. I need her. I love her."

_**And as I starred I counted**_

_**The webs from all the spiders**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides**_

_**Like indecision to call you**_

_**And hear your voice of treason**_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

Tea Gardner walked into her dorm room for the last time that year to find yet another vase of roses. She sighed.

Good thing my roommate already went home." she thought to herself. She picked up the vase and moved it with the others. She didn't need to look at the card, she knew who they were from. She sighed again.

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head (miss you, miss you)**_

"It's been two weeks since we broke up and one since he started sending me flowers." Tea said into the phone.

"Maybe you should give him another chance." Serenity said from the other side.

"Why? So he can break my heart again?" Tea replied.

"You know I'm not choosing sides here, but you knew when all this started that he was all buissness. I don't think it was very fair of you to get upset about his job. I mean he's running a multi-billion dollar corporation, what do you expect." Serenity said. "What do you think Mai?"

A sigh was heard.

"He obviously still cares if he's sent you flowers everyday for a week. And we're not talking cheap flowers either." Mai said. "And I agree with Serenity, you expect to much from him. Didn't you say that he told you that you're his first real relationship with anyone he's cared about."

Tea sighed.

"Do you two ever get tired of being right?"

Both girls laughed.

_**Don't wast your time on me, you're already **_

_**The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)**_

Seto Kaiba sat poised behind his desk typing at lightning speed, when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." he said sternly. The door opened and in walked his secretary carrying a single white rose with a key on a chain and small card.

"This came for you, sir." she said. He looked up and took the flower. The women turned and left.

Kaiba looked at the white rose and traced the chain to the end where the key was. He studied it for a minute and then relized what it was to.

"Tea's apartment in Domino." he relized. Then he read the tag.

"Perhaps I was a little to critical." it read.

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)**_

Kaiba stood at the door to Tea's apartment. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Walking in he saw Tea sitting on the couch. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already **_

_**The voice inside my head (miss you, miss you)**_

He walked over and sat across from her. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time before they both started laughing.

When they calmed down Seto stood up and sat directly in front of her.

"Look I know I was a jackass and I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you are. But I'm just as to blame. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I knew who you were when this all started and I shouldn't have expected you to change. It wasn't fair of me." she replied. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. When they pulled apart they looked deep into each others eyes.

"How about we have a night in." Kaiba asked. Tea smiled sweetly.

"That sounds great. Chinese and a movie?" she asked.

"Perfect."

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already **_

_**The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)**_

* * *

A/N: another song fic under my belt, yay! Hope you like it. Please, please, please review. No flames please!


End file.
